


Babylon

by arenoseAnima



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenoseAnima/pseuds/arenoseAnima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormin watches Wander as he rests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

Dormin watches, and Dormin waits. They have put their trust on the boy, who sleeps now in the shade of the Shrine. The sword rests across his lap, reflecting glints and glisters of sunshine and flinging them in all directions, motes leading to Dormin’s salvation. But for now, the boy rests. If it were in Dormin’s power, if there were a need for it, they would ensure no harm would come to him, but their fecund land is empty now, inhabited only by tiny creatures without the capacity for malice.

The boy’s sleeping thoughts are beyond Dormin’s reach, but they know of what he dreams - the woman who lies on their altar. She is, they know, not quite dead. Emon’s methods of sacrifice are crueler than the boy knows. Dormin has watched as the boy rested his head on her sleeping chest, has seen his bright and hopeful eyes as he heard her sluggish heartbeat. But the boy dismisses it every time as his own fancy and clasps the sword with new resolve.

Dormin says nothing. They know the value of hope.

The boy stirs. He stands, sword in hand, and stretches. As he lifts the sword to the sky, the motes of sun coagulate and stream in a bright bolt of light pointing towards his next objective - the temple-dweller, the one who fears fire. Dormin will feel every stab like a splinter in their soul, and when the pieces of their fractured essence settle in him, they will know his grief more deeply still. They feel the hope, a stone in his stomach, an egg clutched fragile in his fist, and they watch, and they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this dear lord


End file.
